Sacrificio en nombre del amor
by Legolas3
Summary: Un trinagulo amoroso entre Ikki, Shun, Hyoga. Ikki ama a Hyoga, pero Shun lo amaba secretamente tambien, histori a por capitulos, el final no sera tan dramatico.
1. Default Chapter

Como siempre los derechos de estos personajes son de Masami Kurumada y su equipo.  
  
Un triangulo amoroso, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki; un sacrificio, o tal ves no, esto tiene continuación, y no es lo que parece; después de todo Shun es mi personaje favorito.  
  
Sacrificio en nombre del amor.  
  
¿Como saber, si esta vida es verdad, como aceptarla cuando el dolor nos domina?. Mi corazón sufre hoy, pero extraño es este sentimiento, sufro y soy ¿feliz?. No se si soy una persona egoísta o ya he dejado de serlo. Quisiera culpar a alguien de mi sufrimiento, culpar a alguien por lo que siento; elegir una victima diferente a mi. ¿Tal ves leerás esto tú?, o ¿tal ves no?, incluso puede ser quien causa mi dolor o quien hizo a mi corazón el mas feliz e infeliz.  
  
Pero aun cuando siempre has tratado de protegerme hermano, parece que esta ves fallaste, por que tu eres ahora quien me daña, que irónico ¿no?, y no puedo culparte, no lo sabes, no te imaginas cuanto dolor me causa tu felicidad.  
  
Por que yo siempre te inste a enamorarte a olvidar todo rencor y encontrar a alguien especial que te devolviera esa sonrisa perdida.  
  
Y lo encontraste Ikki, posaste tus ojos en él, pero él, era la persona que yo amaba, y aun mas doloroso es saber que el te corresponde, que nunca me podrá mar y saber que yo no puedo odiar a quien se me adelanto en su corazón, por que esa persona que debería ser repulsiva a mi corazón, es la persona mas apreciada por el, demasiado amada, eres tu mi propio hermano.  
  
Cuanto desearía que el amor que sentía por el fuera solo un capricho pasajero, pero no pues yo lo he amado toda mi vida; desde el instante en que el me sonrió por primera ves, hace tanto, pero tu Ikki; ¿ desde cuando lo amas?, quisiera creer que tan solo es un capricho tuyo, una aventura de un momento; pero, por desgracia, te conozco demasiado bien, mejor que nadie, y se que tu no amas así, que si te has enamorado de él, será para toda la vida.  
  
Y no puedo, ni siquiera imaginar el causarte dolor; tu eres mi hermano y debo obligar a mi corazón a aceptar que tú amor, es mas importante que el amor por el, por Hyoga. Recuerda mi constelación, mi destino es Andrómeda, soy el caballero del eterno sacrificio, quien debe buscar el bien por otros antes que mi propia felicidad.  
  
Pero como cuesta, es para mi mas fácil renunciar a mi vida, que a mi amor, pero debo hacerlo.  
  
Ayer cuando ustedes nos dijeron de su relación, mi corazón se destrozo en mil pedazos, pero aun así pude sonreír, fingir mi sonrisa y felicitarlos, en serio fue sincero, pues te amo Ikki como a nadie, eres toda mi familia, pero también, lo amo a él, con lo que resta de mi.  
  
Se fueron, se alejaron, pues tal ves creer que yo debo aprender por mi mismo y crecer, y que solo con la soledad lo lograre. Pero te equivocas, esta ves hermano, si mi corazón podría dejar de sangrar, pero la herida es demasiado profunda.  
  
Ikki, eres tu o soy yo; y por ese amor que te tengo, por aquel sacrificio que tu hiciste ya una ves por mi; es mi turno de sacrificar algo por ti, tu estuviste a punto de sacrificar tu vida, es justo que yo pague con la mía, en recompensa.  
  
Entiende mis razones, no puedo vivir, pues podría cometer alguna tontería, no podría controlar mas mi corazón, para que aceptara soportar, mi vida a cambio de tu felicidad, por una ves Ikki yo daré todo por ti.  
  
No sufras por mi, se que un día volveremos a encontrarnos y entonces nuestro destino será diferente, nada nos enfrentara hermano, solo el amor guiara nuestros pasos.  
  
Olvídame si eso deseas, es mas , te lo ruego; olvida a aquel desdicha que fue tu hermano, tu carga, tu lastre, tu sufrimiento; solo recuerda que mi amor si fue verdadero.  
  
Con mis lagrimas, espero poder pagar por todos mis pecados, pagar por haber pensado en amar a quien tu amabas, ruego a un Dios de bondad, que me perdone, que me permita olvidar y les de a ustedes la felicidad que merecen.  
  
Hyoga, tú mi amor imposible, te ruego cuida de mi hermano, ámalo como a nadie, dale toda la felicidad que merece, y olvídame te lo ruego.  
  
Ikki, perdóname, tu siempre fuiste lo mas importante, mi corazón fue débil, nunca conseguiste transformarme, si cobardemente huyo de esta batalla, es porque contra ti, nunca peleare.  
  
Son solo palabras que escribe, quien los amo, entiendan.  
  
Shun  
  
EL joven santo dejo la pluma caer y rodar por la mesa; leyó una ves mas la carta, sus ojos verdes derramaban incontables lagrimas, mientras recorría las letras que componían una confesión y despedida. Vio la ventana frente a si, con precaución doblo la carta y la dejo sobre la mesa; tras dudar un instante la tomo y la arrojo al fuego crepitante, de la chimenea, decidió que era mejor que no lo supieran, no quería ensombrecer la felicidad de aquellos dos seres a quienes amaba.  
  
Camino, entre los árboles, con rapidez; sentía que su dolor se alejaba, entre mas él se acercaba al fin, al menos al que el había decidido tomar. Sus pasos lo condujeron por un sendero que tantas veces había recorrido junto a su hermano, ¿como imaginarse, que un día lo recorrería como el camino final de su vida?.  
  
Llego ante el acantilado y se detuvo, la brisa fresca del mar, alborotaba sus verdes cabellos, vio las afiladas rocas y a las olas chocando con ellas. Sonrió con aquella eterna sonrisa que el caracterizaba, dio la vuelta y sin detenerse a pensar mas, atravesó la línea que le separaba, retrocedió los pasos y cayo al vació; el sonido del mar siempre lo había asustado cuando niño, tal ves en respuesta a que terminaría sus días en ese mar precisamente... Por su felicidad, fue su ultimo pensamiento, ahora que se sentía libre.  
Ikki, no se como decirte esto, las líneas a escribir son tan difíciles; se que ustedes se fueron con animo de ser felices, de encontrar sus sueños y yo deseaba que así fuera mis amigos. Pero debo escribir, para traerles malas noticias; el día que se fueron, Shun actuaba un poco extraño, a la mañana siguiente no pudimos encontrarlo en su habitación , pero no nos preocupamos, el sale por las mañanas a correr, pero no regreso y nadie lo vio... lo buscamos desesperados y esta mañana, Ikki, cuanto los siento, el pequeño Shun... OH!, Dios, no se como escribir esto; en la playa solo encontramos trozos de ropa, de su ropa, ensangrentados, y junto a ellos el dije, que siempre llevaba consigo. ¿No sabemos que significa esto?, pero todos dejamos de percibir su cosmos; no se que deberíamos hacer, regresen si lo creen conveniente.  
  
Nuevamente lo siento mucho Ikki, Tu amigo Seiya. 


	2. El dios de la muerte

Como siempre los derechos de estos personajes son de Masami Kurumada y su equipo.  
  
Un triangulo amoroso, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki; un sacrificio, o tal ves no, esto tiene continuación, y no es lo que parece; después de todo Shun es mi personaje favorito.  
  
Capituló 2.- El dios de la muerte  
  
La muerte, era aquello que había buscado, pero acaso ¿olía así, acaso se sentía así?, sentía un resplandor en sus ojos, y lentamente despertó; ¿ había llegado al cielo?, pero si el merecía el infierno.  
  
¿es que estoy vivo?- el joven de cabellos verdes se incorporo estaba en medio de un campo. ¿Deseabas la muerte?.  
  
El joven observo el lugar de donde provenía la vos, una dulce vos, y que pertenecía a un joven de rasgos delicados, tanto como los suyos, muy parecido a el, pero de cabellos negros, no podía ser ¿Hades?, pero ¿qué hacia el ahí?.  
  
¿Tanto deseabas morir Andrómeda?- el joven de negros cabellos lo observo, y una mirada llenada de bondad cobijo el corazón del joven de cabellos verdes.  
  
¿Tu?- el no podía entenderlo- ¿ que ocurre?, ¿acaso eres nuestro enemigo de nuevo?.  
  
Son muchas preguntas, pero yo te hice una primero, me temo que has olvidado tu modales- el joven de cabellos negros le sonrió.  
  
Si- el joven contesto y dudo- y no, es que yo, pensé que era lo mejor- los cabellos verdes cubrieron su rostro.  
  
¿Un sacrificio en nombre del amor?- el joven sonrió- muy propio de ti Shun, sin duda lo sabré yo quien mejor te conoce, forme parte tanto tiempo de ti, que no necesito palabras para entenderte.  
  
¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Muertos? - el joven hablaba ligeramente. ¿Muertos?, me temo que no, me disculpo si entorpecí tu decisión, pero; no podía dejar las cosas así , Shun , ¿crees que le has dado todas las oportunidades al amor?, ¿no crees poder olvidar, si no eres correspondido?, vivir es una valentía mayor, para un caballero.  
  
Entonces, ¿debo vivir?, tu tomaste esta decisión, por mí, ¿por qué? - el joven aparto los ojos. Preguntas demasiado, pero, para serte sincero, por que te comprendo, tu y yo estamos en la misma situación, tu decidiste tomar el sendero de la muerte; yo decidí el de la guerra- el dios suspiro.  
  
¿ amas a alguien?, tu un dios, ¿no eres correspondido?- Shun lo observaba incrédulo, quien no amaría aun ser tan hermoso, ¿por qué tenia esos pensamientos?.  
  
Un mortal, y el no conoció mis sentimientos, pues al vivir en su corazón comprendí que el amaba a alguien mas, y por eso me retire, si tu eres esa persona- el dios lo observo con dulzura.  
  
¿Me amas?, yo... - Shun dudo, ante tal declaración, un corazón que lo amaba, justo como siempre había soñado, claro que no pensó que seria precisamente el de un dios.  
  
Un dios, que detuvo ala muerte, un dios que interrumpió tu destino, cuando jure jamás entrometerme en los asuntos de los hombres, lo he vuelto a hacer, pero en esta ocasión, mi razón es el amor, en la antigüedad robe uno, en esta ocasión lo he vuelto a hacer, pero quiero que me correspondan, ¿dime Shun me amarías?- el joven dios le sonrió con ternura y se acerco lentamente al caballero.  
  
Shun sintió dos brazos amorosos rodeándolo, y ya nada mas importo, no contesto a la pregunta, pero si la respondió, no con palabras, sino con un beso en donde demostraba que su corazón comenzaba a cicatrizar, y que volvía a amar.  
  
El mundo podía pasar frente a sus ojos, pero solo importaba el joven mortal junto a él, y el corazón que se le estaba ofrendando con tanta ternura.  
Continuara....  
  
Bueno tratare de dejar atrás toda esa tristeza y darle un giro humorístico en los siguientes capítulos, espero poder, soy mala escribiendo humor, a ver si no se convierte en tragedia.  
  
Un Dios, Un Mortal y un Hermano sobre protector. 


	3. Un Dios, Un Mortal y un Hermano sobre pr...

Notas: ya saben de quien son los derechos, para que repetirlo.  
  
Bueno gracias a "Mi Koushiro Yamato", por el review, y si aquí tienes el capitulo 3 dedicado para ti, espero que no este tan mal.  
  
Capitulo 3: Un Dios, Un Mortal y un Hermano sobre protector.  
  
La búsqueda continuaba, pero ya sin tanto animo. Otro día mas, desde que no esta Shun, la tristeza se instalo en esta casa y pareciera no querer irse, los chicos están desanimados y... ¿yo?, pobre Seiya, tú estas olvidado, la vida debería continuar, pero nuestro pequeño resplandor no esta mas con nosotros, un mes ya- el joven de cabellos castaños suspiro.  
  
Bueno si todos están desanimados, por lo menos iré por algo de comida- el muchacho tiro la revista, que había estado leyendo (pero como es Seiya, mas bien viendo los dibujitos), aun lado; se levanto con desgane y camino a la puerta, su intención era salir, su intención se quedo en eso solamente, pues cuando tomo el picaporte este se vino con el, y el resto de la puerta también, como normalmente esas cosas le pasaban ( es Seiya recuerdan), aun que por lo regular con columnas griegas, y con la participación de un caballero furioso; estoicamente soporto el peso de la puerta, pero en el momento que se disponía a pararse el peso de un cuerpo lo detuvo, alguien se paro sobre la puerta y por lo tanto sobre el también; y eso no fue lo sorprendente, no la voces fue lo sorprendente, dos personas discutían, parados sobre la puerta, la cual Seiya resignadamente cargaba.  
  
OH! Te dije que tocaras, no que rompieras la puerta, debes ser menos brusco Hades.  
  
¿Hades..., Seiya había escuchado bien, nueva guerra en el santuario, seriamente la parte de cerebro que por lo general no usaba, pensó en un seguro medico integral, la demás de el, desecho la idea. Aunque seguía intrigado, y cobre todo por que no todos los días tienes al dios de los muertos encima de una puerta, que a su ves esta encima de ti, y aun mas en compañía de tu amigo desaparecido, al que todos creen muerto, el cerebro de Seiya recibía demasiada información, por lo que colapso unos momentos, por eso no atinaba a sugerir que se encontraba debajo de esa puerta.  
  
Los mortales tiene costumbres extrañas, solamente le sugerí a la puerta que pasaría, entiende un dios de la muerte como yo, no puede simplemente entrar como un mortal debe... Hacer una espectacular entrada, lo se - Shun trato de no reírse, quien iba a decirle, que Hades tenia un carácter tan similar al de su hermano Ikki. Y claro que comprendes que... - el dios de los muertos seguía con su discurso. Disculpen- la vos de Seiya los interrumpió, al fin su cerebro se destrabo- si no les molesta podrían quitarse de encima, y después continúan su discusión.  
  
Los dos observaron al caballero, debajo de la puerta.  
  
¿Es un nuevo habito Seiya?, dejaste la idea de las columnas y los precipicios, y son ahora las puertas- Shun le sonreía a su amigo con total inocencia. ¿Qué haces debajo de la puerta Pegaso?- el dios lucia intrigado, tanto como su compañero. Nada viendo el paisaje - ironizo Seiya , aun cuando no conocía bien el significado de la palabra. ¿De veras?- Shun le sonrió nuevamente, su amigo a veces podía tener esa sonrisa empalagosa. Ya quítense, por favor- añadió al ver algunas lagrimas asomar por el rostro del caballero de Andrómeda, no quería una inundación, seria el primero en ahogarse por la posición en la que se encontraba.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se bajaron de la puerta, y Seiya levanto esta, se sacudió el polvo y observo detenidamente a los dos jóvenes tan similares.  
  
Bueno ahora solo quisiera preguntarte algo Shun, querido amigo - comenzó tranquilamente Seiya- ¿ DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS?, Y ¿ QUE HACES CON NUESTRO ENEMIGO AQUÍ PRESENTE? Y ...- se detuvo a tomar aire. Bueno Seiya, es una larga historia, pero ya regrese, y Hades, el me ayudo mucho, no es tan malo como puede parecer- Shun sonrió en toda la frase, lo cual calmo a Seiya. Shun arruinas mi reputación- le reprendió Hades, peor todo con una gran sonrisa a su amado. Eh!, - Seiya se sorprendió con las miradas que esos dos se dirigían- aquí hay cosas que no entiendo, pero lo mejor es que llame inmediatamente a todos los que aun te buscan, y tu hermano... hay me va matar por no avisarle al instante. No te preocupes, seguramente ya sintió mi cosmos, lo que me sorprende es que no se haya teletransportado inmediatamente a ... - un resplandor lo interrumpió. SHUN- el fénix , apareció ante su hermano abrazándolo de una forma que casi consigue destruir sus pulmones. Aquí- dijo Shun cuando pudo respirar, había sido soltado por su hermano al notar este el tono azulado del menor. No puedo creerlo, sabes lo preocupado, y lo... o Shun sabia que no debía perder la esperanza- Ikki sonreía dulcemente. Gracias Ikki, me alegra tanto verte- los dos hermanos se observaron. Eh! Siento interrumpirlos, pero me temo que Pegaso ha vuelto a su habito- Hades señalo el piso, justo donde Seiya, ante la llegada imprevista del fénix, había ido a parar debajo de este y Shun lo pisaba al unirse al abrazo de su hermano- y me imagino que lo aprecian como para no matarlo. No No, digo si- Shun sonrió- pobrecito Seiya- los dos se bajaron  
  
Hades no supo como reaccionar, ante los extraños caballeros, entonces no era su imaginación, cuando aquel asunto de su espada ( su espada y su lindo sapuri arruinados), Pegaso no se había abalanzado sobre el, desde su lugar el contemplo, que habían sido los cuatro caballeros que lo habían empujado; no entendía a los humanos realmente.  
  
En ese momento, el fénix se percato de la presencia de Hades, raro que no lo hubiera hecho antes, no todos los días un dios ( de la muerte) se encontraba en tu sala, y menos tomando de las manos a tu hermano pequeño, un momento ¿tomando de las manos?. ¿qué?, Shun- la cara de furia contraída de Ikki le impedía hablar- ¿qué haces Shun?. Ante la cara de furia de su hermano, Shun soltó en reflejo las manos de Hades, y este mirando desafiante al fénix, las tomo de vuelta. Ikki como aceptando el desafió se acerco y jalo a Shun, Hades volvió a acercarse y jalo también, Shun solo sonreía estoicamente y con una gran gota resbalando por su cabello, mientras Ikki y Hades se veían con ojos de furia y continuaban jalándolo, esta pequeña guerra continuo por un buen rato.  
  
Seiya se levantaría unas horas después con marcas de pisadas en su rostro y cuerpo, claro la guerra había sido encima de Seiya que aun seguía en el piso; pero como las pisadas encima de el, eran algo normal, para Seiya, este solo se levanto a buscar a los causantes, no para enojarse con ellos, si no mas bien para que alguien le platicara como estaba el asunto, ¿Shun salía con Hades?, eso podía tener sus beneficios con tantas veces como se moría, podía bien conseguir un descuento en el pase de Caronte, o en el juicio de Minos, un momento ¿ existía todavía el inframundo?.  
  
Continuara ...  
  
¿quién ganara Ikki, Hades o Shun quedara sin brazos?, ¿como lidiar a un dios de la muerte y aun hermano sobre protector?, ¿habrá Shun, olvidado a Hyoga?¿Conseguirá Seiya sus descuentos?. 


	4. Mi alma esta tranquila

Capitulo 4.- Mi alma esta tranquila  
  
21, 22, 23, 24- si que era monótono, los caballeros podían ser aburridor, ver a Pegaso golpear un pared, podía ser gracioso, pero mas de cincuenta veces en un día, le quitaba el chiste, y a todo eso, ¿por qué observaba a Pegaso?, ¿cómo una distracción, sus nervios explotarían, pues claro, si su querido Shun, estaba en una habitación, la de enfrente, puerta cerrada, con todos los otros caballeros( Seiya fue usado como distracción para el), Atena y lo mas importante acompañado de ellos dos, el fénix ( el hermano mas celoso que hubiera conocido), y él, Cygnus, el culpable, pero... ¿culpable de su felicidad, a fin de cuentas?, fue por su rechazo que Shun..., no eso empeoraba su animo y a ese paso le daría mas que golpes a Pegaso.  
  
Seiya soportaba estoicamente, recordando que era el deber de un caballero, y que además quería ciertos favores de ese Dios, ¿por que si no soportaba los golpes?; Shun le dijo, entretenlo mientras hablo con ellos, bueno eso estaba haciendo, le servia de desquite, peor su cabeza comenzaba a doler, su cerebro se podía dañar, (pensó en pedirle al dios que se detuviera y encontrara otra diversión) pero en ese momento recordó que no tenia, así que continuo observando la pared que se acercaba y se alejaba.  
  
Los nervios no se presentaban solo en Hades, dentro de la habitación, las cosas no estaban demasiado diferentes, Shun observaba un tanto comprensivo a su hermano y a Hyoga, sonrió, pues su primera impresión fue de nervios, cuando lo vio parado al lado de Ikki, cuando entro al estudio de Sahori, pero se había disipado, su alma estaba en paz, Hades de alguna forma era la parte que sentía que le hacia falta, sus almas estaban unidas, jamás pudieron separarse, pero no era que esto le agradara a su hermano.  
  
¿Shun?- el joven aludido, presto atención, por momentos su mente había vagado. Si, perdón Ikki- el joven sonrió( en se momento le paso por la mente, ¿por qué no podía tan solo poner una pose normal?, ¿por qué sonreír?, a ese paso se arrugaría, pero bueno era Shun así que sonrió). Tal ves, puedas comenzar a explicarnos, ¿qué hace Hades vivo?, con lo que nos costo matarlo- comento Ikki, como algo casual, lo cual atemorizo a los caballeros.  
  
Un golpe especialmente fuerte en la pared se escucho en ese momento, con lo que Shun comprobó, que esa presencia en su mente estaba realmente ahí, Hades lo espiaba, de nuevo sonrió.  
  
Y tal ves podrías explicar todo antes de que Seiya dañe demasiado mis paredes con su cabeza - añadió Sahorí, con una media sonrisa, bueno no todos los días tienes, a tu caballero desaparecido en tu estudio; a tu tío (un dios maniático)destruyendo tus paredes, en el pasillo, usando a tu caballero especialista en eso. Yo... bueno creo que obviamente encomendarle el trabajo a Seiya fue donde todo fallo, creo tener una teoría- agrego el dragón, molesto pues no había podido intervenir en la conversación, en el momento que se descuidaran soltaría su discursito filosófico. OH!, shiryu no te preocupes, yo puedo explicarlo - todos en el estudio (menos el dragón) suspiraron aliviados, se evitaron un discursito filosófico, Sahorí suspiro sus paredes no hubieran resistido tanto, fácil les llegaba la noche con esa tendencia de Shiryu, por algo había corrido al viejito aburrido del santuario, pero su alumno tenia que ser su karma en esta reencarnación. Bien esperamos, Shun- Hyoga le sonrió a Shun para darle ánimos, después de todo era como su hermanito pequeño.  
  
Lo que no supo es que esa sonrisa fue la causa de un golpe mayor en la pared.  
  
Bueno, Hades me explico, que como nuestras almas fueron unidas, separarlas no es tan fácil, si Atena creyó que pudo en aquélla ocasión, fue por que así lo quiso el, ya que quería usar su propio cuerpo ( para no dañarme), para vencernos- Shun termino con una sonrisa. ¿Pero entonces, es aun nuestro enemigo?- todos corearon la pregunta. No, el ya consiguió lo que quería- la sonrisa de nuevo. ¿El?... OH!..- todos veían a Shun con una expresión de sorpresa. Así es- Shun sonrió, así que todos habían adivinado su relación con Hades, bueno no es que no fuera tan obvia, pero su hermano no se veía molesto. Se adueño del mundo y no lo supimos- termino Sahorí Les dije que irnos de vacaciones... digo buscar a Shun, nos mantendría lejos de lo que ocurre- Shiryu, sintió como Ikki y extrañamente Shun también, lo veían con una mirada asesina. Claro que no, lo que el quería es a mi...- Shun se sonrojo, sin querer había gritado eso, y su hermano estaba presente. ¿ Que?, ¿por qué no mejor conquisto el mundo?, ¿por qué mi hermanito?- Ikki estaba en shock. Ikki, hablas como si fuera un sacrificio, no es así por que yo lo amo, mi corazón siempre estuvo unido a el, cuando lo retiraron de mi, sentí ese vació, y era por que el no estaba conmigo, a su lado estoy completo- Shun demostraba todo su amor, cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Shun, Ikki se desmayo con las primeras palabras, espera a que se despierte para seguir- Hyoga le sonrió.  
  
Eso fue mucho, Seiya atravesó la pared con un estallido, los celos del Dios se intensificaron, Shun se acerco corriendo a el, para tranquilizarlo, no quería una guerra entre dos Dioses y caballeros... iba a ser mas difícil de lo que parecía la principio. 


	5. Seiya sabe bien, o al menos tiene nocion...

Notas: ya saben de quien son los derechos, para que repetirlo.  
  
Notas: gracias por los reviews, que bueno que les este gustando, mi mente retorcida se esta quedando sin imaginación, pobre Seiya, con lo bien que me cae, pero es el clásico recurso humorístico, para el siguiente episodio lo dejare descansar, un poco.  
  
Cap. 5 Seiya sabe bien, o al menos tiene nociones de ,que no hay que enfurecer a Shun.  
  
Pero Ikki- Shun seguía a su hermano, este trataba de caminar muy molesto, mientras jalaba a Shun- ¿no crees que puedo decidir sobre mi vida?.  
  
No, como tu hermano es mi deber protegerte...- OH! No, así comenzaba otra ves el cuento del hermano, que se sacrifica, Shun no hacia mas que sonreír resignado, pero esa sonrisa amenazaba con desaparecer.  
  
No puedes protegerme de mi corazón, hermano, me estoy cansando- Shun veía todo estoicamente.  
  
En eso estoy de acuerdo Fénix eres insoportable- Shun observo al dueño de la otra vos, el joven idéntico a él que tiraba de su brazo en sentido contrario, esto comenzaba a impacientar al joven caballero.  
  
Lo digo por los dos, no pueden dejar de jalar mis brazos por favor, me voy a quedar sin ellos - Shun los observaba a los dos pero ambos no el hacían caso, tan solo se gritaban entre ellos.  
  
Fénix, suéltalo inmediatamente- Hades reclamaba con aquélla vos que daba temor.  
  
Suéltalo tu primero, roba hermanos- gritaba Ikki con igual vos.  
  
No tu- se gritaban a la ves.  
  
Por favor mis brazos- decía Shun en calmado susurro, no creía soportar esta situación mas tiempo, vio a sus otros compañeros en el estudio, Shiryu solo los ignoraba, preparaba el momento de meter su discurso sobre moral; Hyoga sonreía resignado al carácter de Ikki, tal ves esperando el momento de ayudar a Shun; Sahorí aun veía su pared con consternación, y de reojo a su tío, alguien tenia que pagar su pared; Seiya no podía observarlos, las estrellitas que giraban alrededor de su cabeza, indicaban el estado del caballero, en medio de los escombros.  
  
No le grites a un dios mortal insignificante- Hades, acostumbrado a que le obedecieran, no podía dejar de ganar esa batalla, tiro con mas fuerza.  
  
Lo dice el dios "mírenme, soy el dios de los muertos, buuu, témanme", yo no creo en historias de niños para dormir- Ikki le saco la lengua, a lo que el dios hizo lo mismo.  
  
Mis brazos- la vos de Shun se hizo algo cavernosa; Seiya comenzaba a despertar y trato de incorporarse un poco mareado. Tu eres...  
  
Y tu...  
  
BASTA, DEJENME EN PAZ LOS DOS, SE COMPORTAN COMO UNOS NIÑOS ESTUPIDOS - todos palidecieron, Shun gritando, enfurecido y para colmo diciendo una grosería, por instinto todos los presentes se limpiaron los ojos, creyeron haber visto mal, y en lugar de Shun verían a Ikki, pero no, pues había sido el caballero de Andrómeda, que furioso al fin, se había salido de su papel de pacifista.  
  
Sh..- Ikki estaba mudo, por reflejo soltó a su hermano.  
  
un.. - Hades observo perplejo, también el soltó.  
  
Bueno- Shun se aclaro la garganta, la cara de espantados de todos no lo desanimo- me gustaría que hablaran como personas civilizadas, no tolerare un solo grito mas, ni celos ni nada, al primero que haga una tontería le aseguro que se arrepiente, mi tormenta nebular no es un juego, ni para mortales, ni para dioses, entendido- todos sabían bien que el joven caballero hablaba en serio, así que se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, mientras Shun les daba la espalda.  
  
Seiya escucho las palabras, pero el decir hacer tonterías enfrente del caballero Pegaso, era como ordenarle que las hiciera, así que siguió su instinto.  
  
Que bien Shun, forjas ese carácter, que les pareció eh, niños bobos, jaja, bueno usted disculpe señor Hades, pero sabe, precisamente quería hablarle de ciertos beneficios- Seiya seguía hablando sin percatarse de una ligera neblina rosa a sus pies, ni de la cara de terror que le dirigían todos; el distraído piso un muy mal colocado escombro y tropezó, empujando ligeramente a Shun, gran error, Seiya se vio acercarse el techo, paso este y vio el cielo y un avión, los árboles y por ultimo el piso del patio, pero el no estaba ya en Japón, pues el patriarca y su alumno Mu le sonreían con una mirada sádica, había interrumpido su entrenamiento, ( de lo cual Seiya no sabia por que entrenaban semidesnudos) pensó seriamente en correr, circulaban tantos rumores de caballeros desaparecidos, pero sus escasas neuronas, no habían terminado el rápido viaje, venían por China aun cuando el había aterrizado en Grecia.  
  
En el estudio, en Japón, todos se quedaron expectantes, ver volar a Seiya impulsado por fuerza ajena, era de lo mas común, pero, que fuera Shun el culpable, no lo era tanto, no al menos personalmente, alegar algún accidente de entrenamiento era otra cosa. Lentamente todos se fueron escabullendo, para tomar posiciones menos riesgosas, Sahorí ni siquiera reclamo por el nuevo vitral ( sin vidrio) de su techo, aunque la maquina registradora sonaba en su cerebro, sumando todo a la cuenta de Hades.  
  
Y precisamente eso no preocupaba al Dios, y tampoco al mortal, los dos observaban a su lindo chico dulce, que en este momento lucia terriblemente temible.  
  
Ellos observaron con miedo como el joven volteaba lentamente a verlos, los dos cerraron los ojos instintivamente.  
  
Bien, si ya se tranquilizaron, y al fin se llevan bien, podemos hablar civilizadamente- el joven les sonreía abiertamente.  
  
El hermano y el Dios se vieron y se soltaron inmediatamente, sin darse cuenta se habían abrazado ante el peligro.  
  
Shun , por ti haría lo que sea, incluso llevarme bien con ... ( el cerebro de Ikki filtraba las malas palabras)... Hades.  
  
Y yo supongo que aprenderé a soportar la presencia de estos mortales que te rodean, no cuento a Pegaso, quien sabe después de ese golpe.  
  
OH! Es cierto, pobre Seiya, me disculpare con el, si esta vivo y regresa.  
  
Los otros dos solo podían reír nerviosamente, Ikki sonreía con cierta pena a Hades, pobre lo que le esperaba si su hermanito, despertaba ese carácter; Hades por su parte sonreía resignado, Shun era su amor con todo y ese carácter, y por otro lado el era inmortal, así que no importaba.  
  
Y así fue como esa extraña relación comenzó, con la semi aprobación obligada de Ikki, y con un Seiya que regreso unas pocas horas después llevado por un muy molesto Mu de Aries, parece que Seiya había interrumpido algún entrenamiento pendiente con su maestro; lo que si, Seiya aprendió bien a no enfurecer a Shun, o por lo menos, lo recordó los primeros minutos de su regreso, después fue una de viajes constantes, cortesía de Shun o de Hades, o unos dos o tres de parte de Ikki, no quería quedarse atrás, lo que significo varias miradas furiosas de Mu, al entregarles al caballero, fue poco a poco comprendiendo, pero reafirmo la utilidad de establecer un contrato con el dios de los muertos.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Cap.6.- Las ventajas de ser el compañero de un Dios. 


	6. Debes poner atención ante la diosa con m...

Como siempre los derechos de estos personajes son de Masami Kurumada y su equipo.  
  
Notas: este capitulo es ante sala al nombre del siguiente que ya había anticipado.  
  
Capitulo 6: Debes poner atención ante la diosa con malas intenciones.  
  
Bueno el carácter ya no era un problema, todo parecía ir de maravilla para Hades, todo pero incluso para un dios la perfecta tranquilidad no existía.  
  
Su lindo caballero le había insistido en vivir con sus amigos, bueno accedió, soporto con resignación la rutina de esos... extravagantes jóvenes; un hermano celoso que cada cinco segundos lo veía con el ceño fruncido, aguantable; Hyoga, que ese era el nombre del cisne, amenaza resuelta, todo bien mientras estuviera ayudando a controlar a alguien que sufría de hermanitis; incluso los discursos marca aburridos de Shiryu, incluso eso podía aguantar el pobre dios, después de todo agradecía su técnica de bloqueo en sus oídos; y bueno por otro lado Seiya podía ser un fastidio pero a la larga... umm.. no, definitivamente seguía siendo un fastidio, un rasgo de nacimiento en ese caballero, pero también podía ser un bufón gracioso, comprendió que por eso Atena lo tuviera, quien mas arriesgaría su vida tantas veces sin dudar, sin seguro medico o de vida mínimo; y era precisamente Atena la causa del problema, la misma sobrina suya que lo observaba en estos momentos.  
  
Tío, ¿quieres no divagar mas?- ¿por qué su tío, mayor que su padre,, tenia que lucir mas joven que ella?, las cremas antiarrugas de Afrodita ya no resultaban como antes.  
  
Decías algo Atena- sabia que la enfurecía no prestando atención, un truco aprendido de cierto caballero de Pegaso.  
  
Me preguntaba, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- la joven ya no pregunto esto muy amablemente, tener comiendo gratis a su cuidado tantos caballeros, y encima un Dios la desespero al fin, ya no había batallas, ¿cuándo se suponía que podías despedir a tus caballeros o mínimo jubilarlos?, ¿cuándo podías correr a un dios destruye paredes, cuadros, floreros, y alfombras, recordaba muy bien el incidente de su preciosa alfombra persa.  
  
Por mi ni un segundo mas, pero es Shun quien lo desea así- el Dios la observo orgulloso.  
  
¿Por el vivirías entre mortales?, ¿no?- Sahorí quería llegar a un punto en concreto.  
  
Si claro- el Dios sonrió divagando su mente en un joven caballero de verdes cabellos y ciertas agitadas noches, sin interrupción del fénix, lo que no ocurría ahora; por lo que esa fue su respuesta a todas las demás preguntas de Sahorí algo que el Dios aprendió es a poner atención.  
  
Entonces todo arreglado, no pensé que accedieras tan fácilmente, ve a la cocina, los chicos tendrán el periódico ahí puedes buscar- Zahorí se dirigió en sentido contrario.  
  
¿Buscar que?- pensó el confundido Dios pero camino a la cocina, no por petición de Sahorí, después de todo hacia allí se dirigía, los Dioses también deben comer y Shun estaba en la cocina también, sus dos pasatiempos favoritos.  
  
Buenos días - precisamente el joven que buscaba corrió a el, con un dulce beso de buenos días, el rostro del fenix no podía palidecer mas.  
  
Ah, esta es forma de empezar una mañana- el Dios se repitió que todo valía la pena.  
  
Llegas tarde, ¿que te detuvo?- el joven le sonreía mientras le servia el desayuno.  
  
Oh! Estaba hablando con Sahorí, no se de que cosas, ahora recuerdo que menciono que buscara en el periódico- el Dios lo busco con la mirada, la parte política en manos de Shiryu, los comics en manos de Seiya, los deportes en manos del Fénix, ¿cómo se suponía que encontraría lo que buscaba?.  
  
Entonces te convenció también- Seiya lo observo perplejo, y cuando el asintió dudoso, no recordaba de que lo habían convencido, todos los demás lo observaron dudoso.  
  
Pensé que usted por ser un dios se salvaría, pero no, ella no perdona a nadie- el dragón continuo con su discurso.  
  
Hades comenzaba a enojarse, no saber de que hablaban lo molestaba, mas específicamente que Seiya supiera algo que el no.  
  
¿Chicos ya encontraron algo?- Atena se asomo por la puerta- ¿no buscaron siquiera verdad?- observo enfadada a sus caballeros tratando de disimular.  
  
Bueno, como mi tío accedió también, creo que les ayudare algo, dicen que trabajar en equipo es mejor, incluso para conseguir un empleo- la diosa sonrió mientras sacaba unos papelitos.  
  
¿Empleos?- El dios se quedo estático, un empleo , el un Dios, rey del inframundo, un vulgar empleo, ¿por qué había dicho si?, en los dioses el si es un juramento obligatorio a otro dios, rayos, ya pondría mas atención, pero recordó lo del empleo y se perdió nuevamente.  
  
Volvió a distraerse, lo cual no es bueno, cuando Sahorí acerco unos papeles a su manos tomo uno mecánicamente, sin pensar.  
  
El numero que tengan es el equipo al que pertenecen, esos serán sus compañeros- Sahorí sonreía sádicamente ante la cara de su tío, comenzaría a pagar sus cosas lentamente.  
  
¿qué?- el dios no podía salir de su confusión, desdoblo el trozo de papel y descubrió en el un numero uno trazado.  
  
Es una lastima, Hades no nos toco juntos yo tengo el dos- Shun le sonrió.  
  
¿Por qué?, el dios se lamento, por lo menos al lado de Shun podía aceptar algo así  
  
El lamento fue mayor cuando escucho un: Estaremos en el mismo equipo, que bien ¿no le parece señor?- Seiya sonreía.  
  
Perfecto, tendría que humillarse y para colmo con un perdedor como Seiya de aliado, y el que el Fenix fuera el tercer integrante no mejoro la cara del Dios.  
  
Perfecto el equipo del Dios, el mortal bobo y el mortal odioso, ¿cómo rayos se suponía que conseguiría un empleo?, y a todo esto ¿ cuales eran en esta epoca?, el recordaba algunas nociones de empleos griegos, tal ves filosofo, aburrido, dictador, ese podría agradarle; ¿seguirían siendo los mismos?.  
  
Shun sonreía viendo al mas terrible equipo, para cualquier cosa, que el destino pudo crear; y tener a su lado a Hyoga, no era un buen consuelo, no sabia como reaccionaria, por otro lado su hermano y Hades o se peleaban a cada instante, o mataban a Seiya, lo cual no era tan malo si uno lo pensaba bien, sonrió, recuerda que eres Shun y eres bueno.  
  
Hades trato de replicar, pero Sahorí lo ignoro totalmente, después de todo él quería estar al lado de Shun aparentando ser un mortal, entonces necesitaba un empleo para mantenerlo.  
  
Bueno no podía ser tan malo después de todo, quien no contrataría a un dios de la muerte.  
Notas: bueno en el próximo capitulo veremos como llenara su solicitud de empleo : ¿le pondrá dios de la muerte en ocupación?, me pregunto ¿que pondrá en edad?; ¿Ikki y el se pelearan?, ¿saldrá Seiya muy lastimado de esto?, ¿Shun se sentirá atraído por Hyoga?, ¿por la salud del cisne esperemos que no? 


	7. Dios de la muerte , no es ocupación

Como siempre los derechos de estos personajes son de Masami Kurumada y su equipo.  
  
Capitulo 7: Dios de la muerte , no es ocupación.  
  
Empezaba a arrepentirse, bueno mas bien estaba del todo arrepentido, su Shun se iba, y con ese( por unas horas se recordó inmediatamente), por que tenia que pasar esas horas con ese, mientras él tenia que ir por el extraño mundo de los humanos, con Seiya e Ikki, por favor por que la ironía divina era peor que ninguna.  
  
Señor Hades, o puedo llamarte Hades, o diosesito, o divino dios de los muertos o...  
  
Hades nada mas, Pegaso, ten en cuenta soy omnipresente( o se supone) pero no omnipaciente, así que, adelante el valor no me faltara en esta empresa como no me ha faltado en ninguna.  
  
Otro discursito mas, que estas enamorado de tu vos- Ikki sonreía con ironía.  
  
Al menos no estoy enamorado de un rubito falso y frió.  
  
Y yo no estoy enamorado de ... uggg- el rostro del fénix paso de rojo a morado y después a un mas saludable azul, hasta calmarse- rayos sabes que no puedo decir nada de mi hermanito, te detesto- claro que cuando Ikki trato de desquitarse con un golpe, dirigido a la cara de Hades, el dios lo adivino, y el golpe fue a dar a su escudo, que en ese caso era Seiya, este resignado a estar técnicamente en medio de las peleas de los otros dos, únicamente suspiro, y escupió un diente cuando el golpe le dio de lleno, un seguro dental, eso también fue anotado en su lista mental.  
  
Bueno, podemos pelear todo el día chicos, pero se de cierto caballero de cabellos verde, que no estará contento con esto- Seiya uso su recurso mas eficaz, aludir a Shun, aun que era un arma de doble filo, debería tener cuidado.  
  
Esta bien , vamos- dijeron el dios y el humano al mismo tiempo, entre los dos arrastraron a Seiya, por el disgusto de no verse, ninguno se detuvo a pensar que este podía caminar.  
  
Va a ser un día muy largo- suspiro nuevamente Seiya.  
  
Y claro el primer problema, fue localizar los lugares, Sahorí no había querido darles la mínima ayuda, no quería que esos desastrosos entraran en sus empresas, no era una diosa tan tonta, mejor mandárselos a la competencia, así que selecciono a algunos de sus mas especiales competidores, sobre todo para el trío Hades-Seiya-Ikki, que significaba problemas.  
Seiya vio el itinerario del metro, lo observo, leyó cada palabra y después vio a sus dos compañeros, y cayo al suelo sin mas.  
  
Su cerebro se fundió- informo Ikki al extrañado dios, no es que quisiera ayudarle, pero le encantaba lucirse.  
  
Imagino, que fueron muchos números y letras, bueno ¿y tu sabes la ruta fénix?- el dios lo observo, por extraño que parezca sin burla en su mirada.  
  
Ikki, así es como debes decirme, la gente no acostumbra escuchar Fénix como un nombre común- el caballero tampoco lucia burlón.  
  
Disculpen- un guardia se acerco a ellos- esta prohibido tirar cosas en la estación del metro.  
  
No hemos tirado nada- asevero Ikki  
  
¿De quien es esto entonces?- pregunto el guardia señalando a Seiya en el piso.  
  
Bueno, lo recogeremos - aceptaron de mala gana y así que entre los dos levantaron a Seiya, y lo volvieron a arrastrar, seria un largo día.  
  
La gente veía caminar por las calles a dos atractivos hombres, arrastrando tras de si a uno tercero desmayado.  
  
Es aquí- Ikki señalo al fin el lugar, ambos se detuvieron , y Hades lo observo.  
  
Ya era tiempo de llegar- contemplo el extraño lugar algunas personas salían a toda carrera del lugar.  
  
Es una tienda de comida rápida- explico Ikki rápidamente- ahora que ya sabes cruzar calles, me esperaras aquí mientras me abro paso en local- ser amable también se podía interpretar como humillar.  
  
Ya se, los autos no se destruyen, lo se, no se detendrán ante mi por ser un dios, de hecho la gente debe ignorar que lo soy, ¿alguna cosa se me olvido?- Hades lo observaba con gesto huraño.  
  
No al fin aprendiste- Ikki sonrió con satisfacción, pareciera que podía encontrar diversión, con una ultima mirada, cruzo la calle, y contemplo el monstruoso establecimiento, ¿a que clase de maldito empleo los había mandado?, ¿ no podían deberle tanto dinero?, ¿o sí?.  
  
Rayos- El dios estaba completamente enfadado, arrastrar a Pegaso por media ciudad no lo hacia feliz, pero aun menos, no ver a Shun después de varias horas, y si espiaba su mente, podría ser, se concentro, pero justo en ese momento Ikki lo llamo- rayos ya será cuando este con menos distracciones.  
  
Apresúrate, y trae a Seiya contigo- el dios corrió y cruzo la calle.  
  
Al fin lo conseguí sin destruir un solo carro- la euforia le duro poco, el había cruzado pero olvido a su carga que arrastraba, Seiya abandonado con el cuerpo aun en la calle.  
  
El pobre Seiya aun despertaba, su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo, fue una suerte para el, justo en el momento que abrió los ojos vio venir un auto, con los reflejos ocasionados por cientos de veces que el incidente le ocurrió, se paro rápidamente.  
  
Ikki y Hades lo veían misteriosamente, el primero maldecía al dios por no dejarlo mas tiempo inconsciente, por poco y se deshacían de el; el segundo se preguntaba, si en verdad los caballeros tendrían propósitos tan honorables.  
  
Hades y Seiya siguieron a Ikki, este los condujo sabiamente escribiendo personas, por no decir empujando, a una oficina, Hades extrañaba terriblemente su hogar, aun mas cuando vio la decoración rosa y con moñitos, tanta dulzura lo asfixiaba, aunque el estar al lado de Shun lo había vuelto menos vulnerable, a todo menos a eso un ridículo humano vestido con colores inimaginables, ¿qué era eso?; ni en el averno mas terrible tenían torturas que asemejaban a las canciones y el ambiente del lugar.  
  
Adelante- una persona con cara de ogro los recibió, bueno al menos ver una cara así tranquilizaba a Hades- así que son los nuevos empleados, como ven estamos faltos de personal- el hombre gruñón escribía toda carrera mientras hablaba y no se sabe como fumaba un puro.  
  
Por estos empleos hemos venido- Ikki lo observaba con determinación.  
  
Chico rudo eh, bien llénenme esas solicitudes de empleo, y ya veré donde los acomodo, son preguntas muy sencillas, realmente estamos desesperados por personal- el hombretón les paso unos documentos, los tres los tomaron y se sentaron en las sillas cercanas.  
  
¿Cómo se llenan?- la pregunta fue humillante, pero Hades la hizo, pues vio que Ikki la llenaba mientras resoplaba, e incluso Seiya se dedicaba con afán a llenarlas.  
  
Ya que preguntas, son datos recuerda, escribir en idioma que se usa aquí, como un dios debes saber emplearlo ¿verdad?, y sobre todo, no lo llenes con dibujitos como Seiya- el aludido se volteo enojado con Ikki, pero al momento comenzó a borrar en sus hojas.  
  
Muy bien, no debe ser tan difícil- Hades tomo los papeles con determinación, Shun le había enseñado ya a usar esas plumas fuentes, un raro invento.  
  
(nota de la autora :los errores al contestar de Seiya, son de el, su cerebro no redacta muy bien) Todos tomaron en sus manos los documentos que preguntaban  
  
Nombre: Hades, dios de los muertos  
  
Nombre: Seiyya , Pegaso, y creo que somos Kido, pero no estando seguro ( le preguntare a Ikki),me golpeo pero no me respondió... bueno si Kido creo.  
  
Nombre: Que rayos te importa... bueno Ikki, pero queda claro que jamás, admitiré el apellido del bastardo que no nos reconoció como hijos, y al que además deberíamos demandarlo por maltrato de menores, y ¿que nos dejo el mal parido? nada, todo para la nieta, ella nos daría, si como no problemas es lo que nos da.... ( Nota: el discurso es demasiado largo)  
  
Apellidos: ¿qué rayos es eso?  
  
Apellidos: buenonoestando seguro, cuando estaba en el orfanato tenia uno, pero creo que ahora tengo otro, Kidopero no seguro  
  
Apellidos: ¿Que no entendieron, que no voy aceptar el apellido del maldito explotador Kido, mira-como- te -separo- de- tu- hermano- ja ja -que- divertido- y - te - mando- a una- maldita- isla- donde- te vuelves- sicótico?  
  
Ocupación: Dios de los muertos ( esta pregunta solo pudo hacerla un humano insolente), señor del inframundo y claro dios de la riqueza ( lo cual es menos sabido).  
  
Ocupación: Oficialmente el caballero al que le pegan las golpizas, saco de boxeo Seiya, Rescatador de diosas y derramador de sangre, aunque sea la mía.  
  
Ocupación: El lobo solitario del grupo, el chico de las entradas espectaculares, y mi mayor ocupación rescatar a mi hermanito, eso me mantiene ocupado, sobre todo ahora con el manos largas del dios- mírenme -beso- al- hermano- del -fénix- de la muerte  
  
Edad: deje de contarlos en 6 890, y el ultimo que me lo preguntó fue un tal Cesar señor de Roma, con el que hice un trato muy lucrativo. Estaba bien me quite algunos, la honestidad es una virtud que deben saber apreciar, 8900 fue lo que le respondí aquella ocasión. Además que rayos te importa humano insolente.  
  
Edad: Solo se contar hasta siete, después de eso ya no supe cuantos años cumplía, y los malos de mis amigos no me decían, ni me dicen.  
  
Edad: ¿pero que rayos te importa?, bueno desperdiciados, mi juventud, mi pobre juventud, mi niñez en un rió de lava, mis juguetes fueron las rocas ígneas, mis manos me las quemaba....  
Domicilio: Anteriormente el Inframundo, palacio del rey Hades, después el sello de Atena, después el inframundo nuevamente y actualmente donde este Shun.  
  
Domicilio: Donde me entre la noche, bueno un departamenteo, pero lo huso solamente cuando Sahorí me corre de la mansión; pero por lo general a donde me avienten por el golpe, ahí duermo, pero como en la mansión Kido, siempre que se puede.  
  
Domicilio: Un volcán de lava incandescente, bueno y un departamento compartido con mi amado Ruso( el dinero que le había dejado su mama sirvió para eso), aunque tambien tengo mis cosas en la mansión, solo por molestar a la tacaña de Sahorí- mírenme- me como- un- pavo- sola- mientras- me ven- gorda.  
  
Titulo: Me he cansado de repetirlo Dios de la muerte, señor del inframundo  
  
Titulo: El caballero mas golpeado de la historia, el que siempre apunta al corazón y le da a otro lado, es que ellos no comprenden que nunca estudie anatomía, no se donde esta el corazón, además del titulo al caballero mas querido por sus amigos, aunque todavía no me explico por que me mandaron ese titulo en una carta bomba, fue una suerte que lo salvara antes de que se destruyera; es la prueba de que mis amigos si me quieren.  
  
Titulo: El caballero mas sanguinario, ya quisiera yo, bueno al manos si tengo el de el caballero con las mas espectaculares apariciones, al que mas veces a salvado a un hermano necesitándolo este o no.  
  
Terminaron,- el hombre observo a los tres jóvenes que rellenaban con entusiasmo, pero si ponía unas cortas preguntas.  
  
Si- los tres le acercaron los documentos, el tipo solo los puso a un lado, sin leerlos- bien ahora...  
  
¿No piensa leerlos?- Ikki lo observaba con su gesto amenazador.  
  
Entonces si eres un tipo rudo, bien para ti tengo reservado el empleo perfecto, atenderás una sección que necesita de tipos rudos y valientes- Ikki sonreía mientras se imaginaba que seguramente tendría que matar algunos clientes desobligados o algo mas sanguinario.  
  
Y para ustedes dos tengo también puestos excelentes- el hombre los llevo al área de empleados- sus uniformes los esperan.  
  
Ikki, no parecía muy complacido, se encontraba vestido de payaso, y atendiendo a escandalosos y molestosos niños, ¿por qué la sección infantil?,y para colmo tenia que sonreír, ya vería el primero que le sugiriera eso, malditos mocosos colgándose de sus brazos, el había enfrentado miles de peligros, pero no se comparaba en nada a esto.  
  
Hades, bastante nervioso también observaba con un tic en los ojos, su pulcro delantal rosa, y con olanes; su mente no concebía mayor tortura, volteo a ver afuera al Fénix, si había peores torturas. Vio de nuevo incrédulo la cocina, ¿cómo rayos se preparaba... una hamburguesa, decían que se llamaba?, y para que servían esas cosas, que Shun apreciara su sacrificio. Seiya sonreía desde la caja, se suponía que tenia que cobrar, pero el o sabia contar mas de siete, y además ¿ como rayos se usaba esa maquina?...los botoncitos eran extraños.  
Notas: bueno no fue tan bueno el capitulo pero ojala y les haya gustado.  
  
Capitulo 8: Los empleados se van, tres se encargan del restaurant. 


	8. Los empleados se van, tres se encargan d...

Nota: Como siempre los derechos de estos personajes son de Masami Kurumada y su equipo.  
Nota: gracias por los reviews.  
Capitulo 8: Los empleados se van, tres se encargan del restaurant.  
Debe ser un error, su mente no podía aceptar algo así, tal ves un mundo de conflictos, los años de batallas, no se comparaban a esto.  
Su maestro, su sitio de entrenamiento el mismo infierno, pero nada como esto; prefería mil veces enfrentar a todos los caballeros negros, incluso Shaka había sido mas clemente el tan solo le había quitado sus sentidos.  
Pero en este momento sus pobres sentidos, eran zarandeados, volteados de cabeza y vueltos a colocar, en ese momentos deseaba estar sin ninguno de ellos.  
Los monstruos, los niños lo rodeaban , y el era una pobre victima, en algo no se equivocaron con ese empleo, se necesitaba valor.  
Y mas cuando esos mocosos insistían en llamarlo tío Ikki, y en que jugara con ellos, ya les podía enseñar a jugar con... y para colmo los padres, malditos aprovechados, tiraban a los mocosos en el área y sonrientes se dirigían al área de adultos, así disfrutaban mientras el sufría, cuantas muertes estaba planeando, lentas y dolorosas.  
Maldito Hades, y maldito Seiya ellos no tenían problemas, ¿por qué el mundo era tan injusto?; su pobre hermanito estaría pasando una tortura semejante.  
Shun, estornudo con elegancia, seguramente alguien se acordaba de el, ojala y su hermano y Hades; hubieran encontrado un buen empleo, ¿Seiya?, bueno el también.  
Lo llamaron y corrió, vestía ropa muy elegante, el trabajo que habían conseguido era muy sencillo, modelar era algo que Shun hacia naturalmente.  
Y es que este empleo les había caído del cielo, o del infierno, dependiendo como se viera con su nuevo amor.  
Ellos habían salido a buscar la dirección que Sahorí les había indicado, pero cuando caminaban , Shun topo con un descubridor de talentos, después de cerciorarse que no era un maniático raptador de jóvenes bellos, en palabras de Hyoga( si algo le pasaba a Shun, Ikki lo mataba, así que no se podía ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso); y después de adormecer l descubridor( y la gente que pasaba), con un discursito de Shiryu, que arto de no haber podido decir varios aprovecho el momento de descuido de sus amigos. Estos mas acostumbrados tan solo bostezaron un par de veces y movieron la cabeza con un rito de si Shiryu lo que digas.  
Sahorí tan solo quería que en el trabajo les pagaran decentemente, y los honorarios ofrecidos a Shun eran mas que decentes , indecentes, de lo bien que estaban; definitivamente, Shun era una mina que podían explotar.  
Así que el ruso y Shiryu asintieron complacidos, y se autocombirtieron en managers de Shun, este sonrió; cual costumbre suya era; resignadamente, y pensó en Hades nuevamente, cuando un cuadro de un Dios griego se lo recordó.  
Y precisamente Hades pensaba en el, aun que las botellas de Capsup y mayonesa, nos e parecieran a su lindo peliverde; pero de todas maneras pensó en el.  
Y nuevamente, se pregunto que tenia que hacer; estaba en una cocina, un dios no sabe que es eso, por lo tanto nunca había cocinado.  
Un empleado lo distrajo, mientras dejaba su ridículo delantal a un lado.  
Y no solo el, pronto los empleados se marcharon, y ellos averiguaron que era los únicos empleados del turno de la tarde; por eso estaban tan desesperados por empleados nuevos.  
Ikki camino hasta estar enfrente de Hades y los dos procedieron al trato acostumbrados, sus miradas de muérete tu primero, roba hermanos y hermano sobre protector respectivamente.  
Ten- le extendió un papel arrugado al dios- atiéndela rápido, ser mesero no es una alegría para mi- lo dejo mientras atendía otra mesa de clientes quejumbrosos, ahora como único mesero de todas las áreas tenia que correr, con dos o tres mocosos colgados de sus brazos.  
Hades vio con cierto recelo el trozo de papel, y se pregunto ¿qué rayos querría decir el fénix?, pero su orgullo lo obligo a no preguntar , así que tomo el papel y leyó.  
Una hamburguesa y papas fritas eso era ¿comida?, ¿el fénix pretendía que cocinara para el?; no estaba loco, como para rebajarse.  
Pero entonces recordó que los meseros eran esas personas que antes habían traído notas semejantes y se encargaban del transporte de esa mercancía hasta las mesas.  
Bueno eso ya estaba mejor, pero; había un pequeño detalle no solucionado todavía ¿cómo se cocinaba?.  
Observo el extraño aparato frente a el, sus ojos iban de anaquel en anaquel.  
Como no deseaba preguntar, junto todos los ingredientes, vio lo que parecía carne, la tomo en sus manos y con concentrar ligeramente su cosmo, la frió, se sonrió satisfecho a sí mismo, no era tan tonto como para servir algo crudo.  
Tomo también lo que llevaba el nombre de papas escrito en la bolsa, la destapo y siguió su mismo procedimiento.  
Bueno eso ya era carne con papas, pero ¿qué rayos era un hamburguesa?, decidió preguntarle rápidamente al ocioso de Seiya.  
El susodicho jugueteaba con los botones de la maquina, marcando cantidades y borrándolas, era muy divertido. Vio una discreta señal de Hades, así que le grito que quería, recibió un golpe mediante el cosmos en contestación.  
Camino hacia el dios y rápidamente soluciono su problema; un momento recordemos que era Seiya.  
Ikki llegaba con mas pedidos, y partía sin revisar las bandejas, tal ves hubiera notado, las extrañas combinaciones, Hades no era bueno para trabajar bajo esa presión, así que olvido en las ultimas cocer la carne o las papas, olvido que al pan no se le untaba una sustancia verde sino una blanca.  
Ser despedidos en su primer día, era una cosa, pero quedar debiendo dinero en un empleo era una muy diferente; y es que no era a causa del ataque de rabia de Ikki que había mandado a mas de un cliente quemado al hospital y a varias docenas de niños con daño psicológico.  
Tampoco había sido a causa de la "brillante" cocina de Hades que mantenía abarrotada el área de emergencias de los hospitales cercanos.  
No, todo era como siempre debido a Seiya; marcar números y borrarlos, no era mas que registrar las ventas; Seiya en su juego había olvidado cobrar a los pocos clientes que salieron caminando.  
Así que estaban peor que antes, ahora no solo le debían a Sahorí, sino tamben a ese señor de mal humor.  
Los dos se llevaron arrastrando a Seiya, por un momento habían pensado en dejarlo abandonado, pero capaz les cobraban mas, debido a eso. Así que resignadamente se calmaron con solo darle una paliza y después arrastrarlo de regreso.  
¿Quién dijo que ser un dio es fácil?, se pregunto por enésima ves Hades, ojala y Shun hubiera conseguido algo que les diera la oportunidad de pagar gastos, y algo que no lo mantuviera cerca del rubio, de ser posible de extremo a extremo del universo. Era un dios ya encontraría la manera, pero definitivamente, no iba a ser clemente con Atena en su próxima reencarnación.  
Notas: bastante corto y apresurado, pero es que para hacer comedias soy pésima, lo mío es el drama, definitivamente. 


End file.
